1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys for children and more specifically to rocking toys such as rocking horses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one type of rocking horses, a seat is supported by a convex shaped base in contact with the floor. Forward and back motion of a child's body simulating a ride on horseback causes the convex base (and hence the seat) to rock about an axis of rotation passing through points of contact betweeen the convex base and the floor.
In another familiar implementation, the rocking horse is mounted on a stationary base in a manner which allows the horse to rock about a horizontal axis of rotation centrally located within the rocking horse at a certain height from the floor. The rocking motion is initiated by the shifting of the weight of the child.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,376 to Ryan relates to a rocking horse with an elevated axis of rotation. The horse's body is supported by an integral upright and a yoke extending upwardly from the upright. A transverse pin forms an axis of rotation about which the horse rotates. A link has a horizontal pivot mounting at one end at a selected elevation on the upright.
Another design described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,483 to Dodson relates to a rocking horse with a rocker arm and a seat member. A rear spring reciprocates the motion of the rocker arm with respect to the seat member. A front spring reciprocates the motion between the rocker arm and a floor support.
The motions provided by these prior designs have not been very realistic. It is an object of this invention to provide a more satisfying toy by allowing the child to ride the horse "lone ranger" style with the horse rearing on its hind legs. It is a further object to provide a toy which can move more realistically, simulating the movement of a horse in gallop or in a steeple chase.